Well that was a thing
by Crescent Snowflake
Summary: So here's a yuri bumbleby fic, enough said. pwp


Ruby and Weiss were in the bathroom getting ready for the party they were about to leave for. The red and white girls spending far too long working on their make up in the mirror. "You both look fine!" Yang shouted from the bedroom the four girls shared. She and Blake both residing on their respected beds while Yang grinned to herself, thinking of the plans she had in store for the evening. "Shut up Yang we're about to leave anyway!" Ruby shouted while applying her favourite shade of red lipstick. "Tell me again why you aren't coming to Nora's birthday? She is our friend after all."

"Like I said before" Yang responded "If Blake wasn't invited then I'm not going either." She looked over at the faunus girl for approval, but got no recognition as Blake did not break eye contact with her book. "Well Blake is obviously not going to be invited." Weiss said. "No offense Blake!" She shouted from in front of the small mirror on the wall. "None taken" was the response Blake gave the heiress, again, not looking away from the book that hid her face. "Yea..." Ruby said, taking hold of the conversation while applying very dark, black eye-liner. "I mean you did kinda... you know... sleep with Ren. I wouldn't invite a girl who slept with my boyfriend to my birthday party."

"Yea well I'd do it again and again if I had the chance. That Ren sure knows how to fuck a girl into insanity." Blake said, briefly taking her eyes away from her book but then immediately hiding back behind it so that nobody saw her blush at the memories of the best night of her life. An awkward silence filled the air after what the only bisexual girl of the group just said until the white rose couple ran for the door hand-in-hand. "Okay Weiss and I are going now. You two don't get up to anything too kinky when we're gone" and with a wink from Ruby, they were gone.

"You know you can take that bow off if you want Blake, if you want to stretch out those cat ears or whatever. I mean, we are alone." Yang said with a smirk.

"You just want to see the ears that you think are so cute for whatever reason." Was Blake's rebuttal.

"Maybe..."

"Ugh fine." Blake said as she put her book down to undo her bow. As she pulled it off, her ears sprung up. They twitched and moved about violently as if they hadn't been free for weeks.

"For fucks sake I wanna take you right now." Yang said at the sight of the ears, only half joking.

"Oh shut up." Blake said as she quickly picked her book back up as an attempt to hide her crimson cheeks from the blonde's words.

"So Blake, as I said, we are alone... you wanna...?" Yang trailed off.

"W-what?! Absolutely not!" Blake flustered her response.

"You're no fun"

"Yes I am I'm just... not in the mood." But Yang and Blake both knew that was bullshit, however Blake was too nervous which was why she kept her eyes on her book rather than on the beautiful, busty blonde in the tight fitting yellow night gown sitting on the bed opposite her. The way the moonlight leaked into the room through the curtains and spilled onto her just right, didn't help. The way her gorgeous blonde hair streamed down both sides of her face perfectly framing her features and rested on her huge breasts didn't help. The fact that Blake hadn't had a good fuck since Ren a few months ago didn't help. But most of all, the growing wetness between Blake's legs really didn't help her stay focused on her book. She quickly adjusted the way she was sitting so the blonde wouldn't notice, but it was too late.

With a devious grin, Yang slid off of the bed landing on her ass. She sat with her back against the frame of the bed for a while before taking a deep breath and saying "Blake. Put that book down and look at me." The faunus girl didn't look, determined to keep her eyes locked on the pages. The only reaction Yang got was Blake's cat ears slightly twitching.

"Yang there is nothing you can do to get me to look away from this book."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

"Challenge accepted!" Yang exclaimed. She began to crawl towards the bed on her hands and knees, purring as an attempt to tease her feline roommate. "Meow."

"That's not funny Yang."

"Meow?"

"If anything, that's racist."

When she got to the bed she quickly grabbed Blake's legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, Blake acting as if nothing was happening as she continued to read. Yang then pulled Blake's left leg and threw it over her shoulder and pulled her right leg over the edge of the bed and let it drop to the floor. She lifted the girls black skirt and placed her head underneath, inches away from her covered wetness. '_Okay Blake just relax. Pretend like your crush isn't about to eat your pussy and just keep reading' _Blake thought making sure her facial expression didn't change, not wanting to give the blonde the satisfaction.

'_Not in the mood, my ass. These panties are soaking wet.' _Yang thought as she inspected the underwear in front of her face. She hooked her arm around the leg draped over her shoulder with her right hand and used her left hand to pull the soaked, black panties to the side, revealing the girls perfectly symmetrical and well groomed snatch. Yang then, very gently, licked up and down a few times with just the tip of her tongue which made Blake shudder a little. This made Yang chuckle. But she was done teasing now.

She buried her face in and penetrated Blake with her tongue, her head moving around rapidly as she worked the whole thing. Blake tried unsuccessfully to stop herself from bucking her hips. One second Yang's licking the inside of her pussy walls, flicking her tongue up and down faster than a propeller. The next second, she sits up a little and works the clit with enough speed that one starts to question Einstein's theory of relativity. This sent Blake over the edge as she threw her book against the far wall and shouted "OH FUCK!"

She grabbed handfuls of the girls blonde hair, hooked her leg further so it was now around Yang's neck, and forcefully pushed her face into her womanhood. Blake was hunched over Yang's head now; her hair a mess, her cat ears jolting like crazy and loud angry grunts escaping from her every few seconds. Yang was starting to find it hard to breath and tapped on Blake's leg a few times to signal her discomfort. Blake quickly released the girl and they both panted for a moment. Blake took this opportunity to take her own panties off fully and pull her night gown down to expose her tits.

"Wow you're really enjoying this huh Blake?"

"Shut up and get back to it bitch I'm nearly there" And with that, Yang went back to work. But this time she shoved her index and middle finger inside and worked the clit with her tongue. She rammed her fingers in over and over, faster and faster. "Fuck I'm nearly there." Blake said between grunts. Yang continued to rapidly shove her fingers in and out "Fuuuuck Yang don't stop. I'm... I'm almost there... shit... SHIT... OH MY GOD YANG I'M CUMMINGGGGG!" Blake threw her head back and arched her back, gripping handfuls of the sheets in her hands. Her excitement gushing out, nearly drowning Yang as it went all over her face. Blake then fell back onto the bed, panting.

"My turn." Yang said as she put her long blonde hair into a pony-tale and pulled off her yellow panties and tossed them away. She then climbed atop Blake, kissing her body all the way from her stomach up to her neck, taking a quick stop at her boobs for a moment. Blake was still lying on her back when she guided Yang up to her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She then pulled away and bit into the blonde's neck, her sharp feline teeth nearly drawing blood. This earned her a moan from the busty girl on top of her.

Yang then moved her face down so her mouth was next to Blake's ear and whispered "Now you have to return the favour kitten" and before Blake had a chance to say anything Yang straddled the faunus girl's face. Blake was so surprised that she just laid there with Yang's knees resting on either side of her head and her pussy resting firmly on her mouth for a second without doing anything. She quickly snapped out of it and started licking rapidly but Yang had already started grinding against her face. She grabbed some of Blake's black hair in her hands and even played with her cat ears a little bit as she grinded harder and harder against the face she had mounted.

Blake grabbed Yang's ass and gripped on tight as the blonde rode herself to the verge of insanity. Soon Yang stopped grinding and just sat on Blake's face, letting the rough feline tongue do all the work. She pulled at her night gown, desperately trying to free her tits with no avail. She then felt herself getting close and flicked Blake's left cat ear to get her attention "Baby I'm nearly there." She panted. But Blake was too busy munching into the blonde's snatch to respond. Her fingers started to explore and ran around the outside of Yang's asshole gently. When Blake forced her index finger in while she kept just as much attention on the front with her mouth, Yang was thrown over the edge. "Oh FUCK!" Yang said as her asshole was getting penetrated slowly. "No seriously Blake stop." She said, her breath suddenly much heavier and her back arching even more now as she threw her head back "You're gonna make me cu-" But she was cut off as she came all over Blake's face, covering her in her juices.

"Sorry... I em, really like anal" Yang said getting off and sitting on the bed, embarrassed about how early she came. Blake just laughed as she got up to sit.

"Yea I noticed. And don't apologise." She said, wiping her face with her hand. She then fell back and rested her head on her pillow and Yang took the opportunity to spoon her from behind.

"So what you wanna do now kitty-cat?" Yang asked through her exhausted panting. Blake gave this some thought before saying "Hmmmm... I think I'll read."


End file.
